


The Sound of the Last Canon

by willver1220



Category: DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Battle, DISC, Disc War, Sacrifice, Tubbo protects Tommy, captain puffy - Freeform, dream - Freeform, fight, like brothers, my own headcanon, tommy and tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willver1220/pseuds/willver1220
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo go to meet Dream to get Tommy's discs back. They know its a trap, it's always been a trap. They have to go. Do they have something up their sleeves to stop Dream or is it really the end for them?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Sound of the Last Canon

It had been a trap, everyone knew it would be a trap. With Dream deciding the venue, the menu and the seating. How could it not be?

But they went anyway, Tommy knew he had to. He couldn’t give up the discs after all this time not to someone like Dream. And Tubbo he had lost everything else, he wasn’t going to lose Tommy. Not to Dream, not again.

They went to an all too familiar place, where more ghosts haunted then men roamed. L’manberg. 

Dream stood at the edge of the pit that once was L’manberg and with an eerie calmness said “And Punz said you won’t be dumb enough to show up” 

Tommy and Tubbo exchange a look as if to say “Together”. 

Tommy steps forward, his netherite armour glowing with power, the strongest he’s ever felt. Yet his hands couldn’t stop trembling. “The Discs where are they”

Dream met his gaze “Tommy, look at what the discs have caused; your exile, your home, your family, all of your friends..”

“Not all of them” Tubbo interrupts as he took his place at Tommy’s side

Dream started to laugh “he says you’re worth less than his discs and yet you still stand with him. I don’t know if its loyalty or stupidity at this point. You obviously don’t mean anything to him.”

Tommy’s grip on his sword tightens and he opens his mouth to speak. 

Dream beat him to it “and you Tommy, you call him a friend. The child who exiled you, who thought you were a bigger problem than you were worth. Now that’s not what I would call friendship”

“SHUT UP DREAM! You don’t know anything about Tubbo and me. You just don’t understand because you’ve never cared for anyone” Tommy yells back

Dream turns to face the pit “I know and that’s why I’ll always win”

Tubbo takes a step towards Tommy, they are shoulder to shoulder now. Tommy raises his sword.

“Not today Dream. Today we win. Today we get the discs. Today we stand for L’manberg, for those who’ve fallen, for those who’ve been hurt. It ends today as it started; me, you and Tubbo. We’ve beaten you before and we will again. 

“Over the stupid discs Tommy, the stupid fucking discs. Ever heard of the sunk coast facility. Does your thick skull even understand what that is?”

“It’s when you keep trying to make something work even after it’s failed cause you have already put stuff in to make it work.” Tubbo chimed in. 

Tommy’s laugh burst out of him. “What the hell Tubbo, how do you know that?”

“I saw it in New Amsterdam. Damn that show is so good I really hope it has a third season” Tubbo said starting to get excited and off-topic.

Dream cut Tubbo off “You don’t even realise it, Tommy, you still think that the discs are worth fighting for. Even now willing to throw even more away for them. Look at Tubbo, Tommy, when he dies fighting me, he won’t come back, he’ll be dead and it will be your fault. You dragged him into this; L’manberg, the festival and now this. The only commonality is you, Tommy, you’ve killed him twice before and now your going to do it again.” 

Tommy’s eyes widen, he turns to Tubbo “have I killed you?” His voice breaking 

“No that was Eret and then Techno, you’ve only ever done what you thought was best for me” Tubbo replies meeting Tommy’s eyes “I trust you”

“You’ve only ever done what you thought was best” Dream mocks back at Tubbo “Mr. president! Look at your land, LOOK AT IT! Under your control L’manberg was not blown up just once but twice and that was all the fault of the child standing next to you. LOOK AT ME TUBBO. LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME HE CARES!” 

“I..I urg I” Tubbo stumbles over his words.

“Enough Dream” Tommy interrupts. “Tubbo and I are on the same team, the way it should be. You’re talking so much because you’re scared. You’re scared of me. You’ve always been scared of me because you can’t control me. I don’t bow down to you like everyone else. And I never will”

Tommy takes a step forward, His sword point straight to Dream’s chest “Now Dream, Where are the discs”

Dream’s mask covering his face making him completely unreadable but then he starts to chuckle before it turns into a full laugh.

“What’s so funny!” Tommy shouts at Dream. “What about this could possibly be funny?”

“You never learn do you, Tommy, you never learn. I’m always so many steps ahead of you, that you can’t even comprehend what I am going to do.” Dream starts to chuckle again, “you thought I would bring the discs here to the ruins of L’manberg. How dumb do you think I am?” Dream speaks down to Tommy.

“What.. what do you mean you don’t have the discs. Why am I fucking here then if you don’t have the discs, you green bastard” Tommy says angrily

“Tommy your here because I need to do something to you. I needed you and Tubbo alone. You walked right into my game, I’m the puppeteer Tommy, everything that’s ever happened I made it happen. I pulled the strings and you didn’t even realise that I was pulling yours. I’m winning at a game you didn’t even realise we were playing.” Dream replies back. Then he walks forward until the tip of Tommy’s blade is pushing up against his armour. “Now this is where the fun begins”

“Even if you don’t have the discs Tubbo and I aren’t going to stand down Dream. You can’t keep doing this, not to us, not to anyone. Think about all the people you’ve ever hurt… killed. You say you’ve been in control of me this entire time but Dream I don’t think that’s true. If there is one thing I know about you Dream, its that you are a liar. Worst than that a coward” and with that Tommy pulled his sword back and thrust it at Dreams chest. 

Dream dodged with ease, raising his shield. Tommy’s eyes widen in surprise at Dream who is still standing without a scratch on him.

“Come on now Tommy, We won’t have any of that” Dream tuts 

“Discs or not I’m prepared to die if it means I take you with me,” Tommy said raising his sword again, eyes jittering to look for an opening anywhere on Dream.

“Tommy do you remember what I said to you on one of the first days of your exile. “It’s not your time to die.”... And it still isn’t. Your coming with me. I’ve been working on a special place for people like you” Dream said pushing Tommy’s sword down.

“No! No you can’t take him there. I won’t let you.” Tubbo says finding his voice as he raises his sword alongside Tommy.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice Tubbo because whereas I’m not here to kill Tommy there’s a reason I asked both of you to come here,” Dream said taking a step towards Tubbo

Dream lung’s towards Tubbo, he didn’t move. He is in shock, he just stands there as Dream’s sword got closer and closer.

At the last second, Tommy blocks Dreams sword from hitting Tubbo “You’ll have to go through me first. Then Tommy swings at Dream and screams: “Run Tubbo, FUCKING run”.

Tubbo turns and sprints, Tommy trying to buy Tubbo time by taking an extra swing at Dream putting him off balance before joining behind Tubbo. They race up the stairs towards the embassy, Tommy’s home, They keep running.

“Keep running, you are not getting away. I can’t let you keep terrorising this server with everything you’ve done wrong,” Dream says as follows them up the stairs. 

“Get to the soul sand highway!” Tubbo screams to Tommy, “If we can get to Snowchester, we will be safer there.” 

Both Tommy and Tubbo know they are just buying time, trying to delay the inevitable, they need something, anything to help them. 

Captain Puffy stood crouched by the embassy, she saw Tommy and Tubbo running past her. She knows she had to do something, for she was a knight and knights always do the right thing. She saw Dream’s head appear at the top of the stairs and equips her armour and pulls out her sword. She took a breath “I’m sorry my duckling” she said to herself and stands in between the boys and Dream.

Puffy swings first, taking Dream by surprise, He hadn’t even seen her appear. 

“Not now Puffy, I’ve got things to do!” Dream shouts at Puffy

“So am I” said Puffy as she lunges at Dream again, Dream was ready this time he dodges.

“Thank you Puffy” yells Tubbo as he jumps over the bench with Tommy towards to soul sand bridge. 

Puffy stands her ground against Dream, but she was no match for him in combat. Dream knocks Puffy to the ground.

“I’m sorry Puffy, but this is your fault.” Dream said as he drives his sword into Puffy 

“I’m sorry my duckling, but the fault is all yours.” Puffy manages to splutter before slipping away leaving Dream alone. 

He took no moments to grieve but rather ensue the chase after Tommy and Tubbo, he knows they couldn’t have got far.

Tommy and Tubbo make it to the soul sand highway. Tubbo throws Tommy a pair of boots, “Put these on. They’ve got soul speed three.”

Tommy puts on the Iron boots, they are nearly broken but he doesn’t have time to think about that. 

“What about you, I’m not leaving you,” Tommy said looking at Tubbo

“I hope no one else has to die today, for both of you to see justice. I killed her and that blood is on your hands.” Dream yells as get closers to the soul sand highway.

“It’s fine I’ve got another pair, go Tommy. I’m right behind you” Tubbo said pushing Tommy towards the highway.

Tommy starts sprinting towards Snowchester.

Tubbo stands at the end of the highway and yells “Keep going I’m right behind you”. Before raising his sword towards Dream.

Tubbo didn’t have a second pair of boots. He never had a second pair of boots. But he knew one thing Dream could never get to Tommy not because of him. Not again.

Dream now stands just blocks away from Tubbo. Tommy still thinks that Tubbo is right behind him.

“Put the sword down Tubbo. We both know you can’t kill me.” Dream Snarled at Tubbo. “Put the sword down and maybe I’ll let you live”

“I can’t do that Dream,” Tubbo said meeting his gaze.

“Why, What has Tommy ever done for you. He has lied, betrayed and used you since the beginning. Remember when he burnt down your house and I rebuilt it. When he lied about burning down George’s house and risk L’manberg. For what? A joke? Is this what your friendship is worth to him? Step aside Tubbo.” Dream said, taking steps towards Tubbo with his sword drawn.

“I can’t let you take him,” Tubbo says on the verge of tears. “I found a book, where he wrote down everything you did to him. I LET YOU DO THAT HIM! I’ve got to make it up to Tommy. You abused him, degraded him. He wanted to die and I let you do that to him. I was a monster but you are something so much worse” Tubbo exclaims. 

Tubbo raises his sword but hears from the tunnel “Tubbo?” Tommy calls for him. He can’t let Tommy come back for him. He couldn’t let him get taken to that prison to be hurt again. Over his dead body.

“I’ll hold him off, Tommy. Don’t come back. If you’ve ever cared for me, Don’t turn around. Run, keep running, for me. Let me save you” Tubbo called back tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Tubbo?” A meek response down the tunnel from Tommy

“I said RUN!” Tubbo yells back with his voice breaking. He turns around, he can only hope Tommy listened to him.

He didn’t care if Dream saw him cry, it showed he was fighting for something. 

“Dream, I mean this in the nicest way possible but you fucked up,” Tubbo says as he picks up his sword and wipes the tears from his eyes.

Tubbo goes for Dream, slashing and thrusting with such power and speed that Dream is put on the back foot. The attacks from Tubbo never falter, a constant stream of attacks with such fury. Dream expected this from Tommy, not from Tubbo, it takes him back. 

Dream finds an opening, a quick slash to Tubbo’s side. Tubbo stumbles back and that’s all Dream needs. Dream attacks Tubbo like a demon. The fight goes on both beating each other over and over until Dream thrust his sword into Tubbo’s abdomen and leaves it there. 

“It’s over,” Dream says walking back from Tubbo.

Tubbo slowly sinks to his knees, the grass a familiar feeling beneath his hands as he tries to not lay down completely. He takes a deep breath through his nose, he smells flowers that remind him of his old beehive in L’manberg. L’manberg. The place where he was to build his legacy, his home with his family. He thinks of the people; Wilbur, Ghostbur, Fundy, Eret, Ranboo, Schlatt, Quackity, Niki and... Tommy. He’s always known he would die for his friends if he had too. He was okay with this. He felt warm as if the sun was rising on his skin. It was spreading through his body like he was absorbing all the heat from the sun. He was happy

“You didn’t have to die” Dream says standing over Tubbo

“You didn’t have to kill me,” Tubbo says his hands shaking, he can’t hold himself up much longer.

“Was it worth it? To die for him?” Dream asks, with a genuine curiosity that took Tubbo by surprise. 

“I didn’t do it for just him, I did it for my home, my people, my friends. But even if it were just for him, it would have been worth it Dream. The sun will rise on Tommy again and then you should be scared because he will come back. He will come back and destroy you.” on the last sentence, Tubbo looks up at Dream and meets his eyes. “The sun is setting on you, my friend.”

Dream stares at Tubbo. For the first time in a long time, he felt something other than anger. A deep pit of sadness growing inside as he watches Tubbo lay down and face the sky. Dream can’t take the guilt. He runs, he runs away from Tubbo, away from Tommy. He has to go somewhere else. He is vulnerable and he knows it.

Tubbo stares at the sky and mumbles “You know what Dream, I forgive you. I guess in the end I deserved to die. I wasn’t the best president, I tried my best and I hope that was enough”

“I’m glad I can see the sky. I was always worried I would die in the dark” Dream was too far away to hear it but Tubbo doesn’t know and also in a way wouldn’t care.

“You know what Dream, I’d always hoped there would be bees” and with that Tubbo closes his eyes. At peace.


End file.
